Tap, Tap, Tap
by Vanity-Sky
Summary: Means I love you. Katsuki stopped questioning long ago when his breath was taken away and heart captured by the zero-gravity girl. And every single birthday was a new adventure with her by his side. Now and forever. Kacchako. Bakugou birthday one-shot. Childhood Friends To Lovers AU.


AN: The biggest and happiest birthdays to My Spicy Aries Tsundere Boi – Bakugou! And because I'm utter Kacchako trash (and proud of it) here's a super cheesy, ooey-gooey one-shot!

Summary: Means I love you. Katsuki stopped questioning long ago when his breath was taken away and heart captured by the zero-gravity girl. And every single birthday was a new adventure with her by his side. Now and forever. Kacchako. Bakugou birthday one-shot. Childhood Friends To Lovers AU.

Happy reading~ :)

Tap, Tap, Tap

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Ew! Get away from me!" a young five-year-old Katsuki Bakugou screamed as he frantically ran away from the much smaller child chasing after him with her palms wide, fingers spread, and pink fingertips buzzing with newfound energy.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Kacchan!" the girl giggled as she continued running around the public playground. She had just discovered her quirk at four-years-old and that her quirk could make things float. Still not having any control over it, her parents forced her to wear pink fuzzy mittens no matter the weather but she was super ecstatic over learning what her quirk is and wanted to share it with her best friend on his birthday. Ditching the mittens, she showed him that she could levitate things simply by touching them but when his all-time favorite dinosaur toy floated higher and higher up into the air, never to be seen again, she had scared him with her power and made him run away from her.

"I don't wanna fly, Chubby-Cheeks!" Katsuki barked as he took off his birthday boy pin and popped his red balloon that he was holding while running away. The helium filled balloon reminded him of what just happened to his favorite toy and what she could possibly do to him. In his logic, he decided that getting rid of his balloon would make him feel better. He was terrified of heights ever since his little accident last year while playing with his best friend Deku. It's not like he needed Deku to help him or anything! That quirkless runt was good for nothing!

Today was his fifth birthday and he wasn't about to miss blowing out his candles if he was stuck in a tree or worse – floating up to outer space.

"I promise I won't make you fly!" she repeatedly told him, catching him when he stopped to pop his balloon. She knew she could float small objects but not an entire person. Small objects made her queasy enough as it is!

"Ugh, fine" he surrendered, "only because I want cake" he grumbled as he allowed the smaller girl to take his hand, being careful to stick her pinkies out.

Happily, she took him back to where the party was, swinging their held hands together. Before reaching Bakugou's mommy – who they could see already setting up the table with plastic forks and plates; the zero-gravity quirked four-year-old Ochako Uraraka paused their walk, letting go of his hand. She turned to face him as she leaned in and turned his palm face-up as she tapped the quick-tempered boy's hand three times with her index finger.

Tilting his head, he gave her a confused look.

"What was that for?" he asked, feeling his hand tingle from the sensation of her taps just moments ago on his warm palm.

"I'll tell you when we're older" she promised.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

At the age of ten, Katsuki learned what true jealousy is.

His hands balled up into fists as dull fingernails dug into his palms. Half-crescent moons imprinting onto the callous skin of his hands. He was currently seeing red as he watched _her_ tightly embrace that damn nerd Deku.

He had long since cut all ties with the one he called Deku. Izuku Midoriya was nothing more than a stepping stone in his determined fire paved path to true victory. He, Katsuki would be the one and only number one pro-hero!

But for now, all thoughts of going pro were stilled in his head as he watched Uraraka laugh and thank the quirkless green-haired loser over something before taking her seat as the bell rang.

"'Morning, Kacchan!" she and Deku energetically greeted him.

"Don't talk to me!" he yelled at both of them, scrapping his chair along the floor as he sat down and ignored them after that.

Deku was accustomed to this type of greeting but it never stopped him from _trying_ to mend their broken relationship back together. Ochako on the other hand, while also used to his grumpiness towards others and never her, wasn't expecting to also fall victim to his rudeness.

She would have to have a word with him during their lunch break.

"Why are you in such a sour mood today?" she asked, arms crossed over her chest. She had surprised herself with how little effort it took to get him to privately meet her up on the rooftop. Not thinking that he even would with his current mood but here he was, standing before her against the chain-link fence.

"Because you're too damn nice, even to the likes of that quirkless guppy!" he spilled, not being much in the mood to drag this out. He was jealous and felt frustrated and annoyed by it.

"I'm nice to everyone, silly!" she reminded him, poking his chest lightly with her index finger, "and of course I'm going to be nice to Izuku. He's my friend too, ya know!" she shook her head, knowing how both boys have been on a rocky path for years now, "it's almost like you're suddenly jealous or something" she deeply sighed, not thinking much on her teasing words.

"Yeah, I am" he confessed.

Ochako blinked big owlish eyes, "huh?"

"I don't like how much time you spend with him at school and then you act like it's nothing and spend the rest of the day with me!" he felt his temper rising, "some crappy time to be bringing up the past, I know, but you never told me what you tapping my hand three times meant, Round-Face!"

She watched as his cheeks pooled with blood, turning them a nice rosy shade. "You… you… never asked" she slowly told him, shocked that he would remember something from when they were little kids.

"So are you ever gonna tell me or continue making me wait until we're old and gray?"

"No! It's just… umm…" now it was her turn to furiously blush.

It was an innocent confession but an embarrassing one at the same time. Would a nine-year-old as herself even be qualified to tell him when they were just kids in school?

She watched him impatiently look at her with a hard scowl. He wasn't going to crack anytime soon, not until he got an answer he was satisfied with. Twiddling her padded fingers against each other, she was careful not to connect all her fingers in fear of floating herself away. Which didn't sound like a bad idea but she couldn't risk it.

"Ochako… I'm waiting" he used her first name telling her that he was serious. He would even stay well after the lunch bell rang if it meant easing his troubled mind. He'd wait until he was kicked off that roof after school if that's what it took as he waited for her to speak up.

"Gosh, why are you so cute but such a meanie?" she worded her thoughts out loud, "ever since we were little kids, you've never changed, Katsuki" chocolate brown eyes bore into his ruby red's, "the three taps…" she walked closer to him to lessen their distance as she gently reached out for his hand, turning it, "the taps mean…" she lightly tapped his center palm, "that I like you" her blush deepened, "I was just waiting for the proper time to tell you on your birthday someday" she confessed, taking him by full surprise.

Today is his birthday.

In all his jealous internal seething, he had completely forgotten. He had forgotten that he was going to see her later that day. She always came to his house to have dinner with his family and celebrate by watching him cut her favorite cake with mochi on top. He'd always ask for the same kind of cake every year just to see her smile.

"You like me? Like, like-like me? Or just think I'm a total badass _friend_?"

"Both. I like-like you and you're my _best_ badass friend"

"Hmph, fair enough"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was during an overseas trip to America with their pro-hero instructor All Might that a fifteen-year-old Katsuki had shared his first kiss with the only girl he knew he'd ever care for.

"Listen up, my young, bright pupils! Today we will be traveling to the four corners monument!" All Might loudly announced as he boisterously laughed, "this is truly a marvelous location!"

"Wahh, we'll be on the point where four states meet!" Ochako gasped, "isn't that amazing, Kacchan!" she cheerfully tugged on the lapels of his school blazer.

"Shut up, Angel-Face… let me sleep" Katsuki yawned as he readjusted his body, crossing his arms over his chest and head resting on her shoulder as they sat all the way in the back of the bus.

It was a silent development between them. Ever since Ochako's confession just a few short years ago, she had made every effort to take his feelings into consideration. She was still great friends with Izuku – that was something that couldn't be debated on but she showed Bakugou that they could spend more time together during school hours.

They were just kids, not caring about upholding reputations. If anything, people were amazed that the two have been friends forever. And now in high school, everyone knew there was something more there.

Arriving at the monument, Class 1-A stretched their tired limbs and excitedly explored the location. Katsuki wasn't one for sight-seeing at all but was perfectly content in being dragged wherever Ochako wanted to go. He'd never complain when taking one look and seeing that happy, overjoyed smile reach her bright beautiful brown eyes.

Taking one free guide book from the stand, Katsuki was whisked away to the middle circular plaque on the floor indicating that if they stand in the middle, they'd be standing where four different American states geographically meet.

"I'm really glad we got to go on this trip together" Ochako gushed as she got ready for the picture.

Katsuki wrapped the guide under his arm so that he could take out his phone, opening up his camera app and held it up for the selfie. With his height and long arms, they'd get a much better picture compared to if he let Ochako take it.

"This good enough?" he asked for approval once snapping a couple of shots while ignoring his 'baku'squad who were making teasing noises in the background.

Flipping them all off he got in a running stance, ready to chase after them. "Ooh, what are ya gonna do to us?" Denki Kaminari taunted as he stuck out his tongue while laughing.

"Ever wondered how electricity reacts to nitroglycerin?" Katsuki deviously smirked, holding his hand up emitting a small spark as he took one step ahead causing his friends to take one step back.

"Dude, shut the hell up!" Eijirou Kirishima warned Denki as they fled the scene.

"Sorry, Bakugou!" Mina Ashido and Hanta Sero apologized in unison, wanting no part in messing with their ring leader while abroad.

"Bunch of idiots…" Katsuki grumbled under his breath.

"You know you love them" Ochako giggled.

Katsuki returned to her side, taking the rolled-up guide book and lightly tapped the top of her head three times with it before spreading it apart. "No, I don't. I _like_ them because they're my friends but I don't _love_ them" he explained as he leaned down and covered their faces with the guide.

"What are you doing?" Ochako whispered.

"Something I should've done long ago" he simply said, closing in their gap with a shy kiss. At that moment, he didn't care if his group of friends saw, not even Deku. If anything, he wanted them to see because Ochako means everything to him.

"I love you, Angel-Face and now you can say we've kissed in four places at once"

"Eh, what, how, ah– Ka-Katsuki!" her brain become frazzled in that moment. The heat rising in her from the added blush to the already sweltering dry heat of an American southwestern summer.

"By the way, I'll accept this as a late birthday gift" he chuckled, leaving her standing in the middle.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Tell me again how we went from making pancakes for dinner to having sex on the kitchen counter?" a nineteen-year-old Ochako asked as she plucked the chunks of pancake batter from strands of hair.

"It's my twentieth birthday and I can do whatever I want?" he replied, wiping away at batter smeared across his washboard abs.

"Katsuki" Ochako groaned, "we just got this place, least we can do is act like responsible adults!" she deeply sighed, trying to find her bra in the mess of their kitchen.

"Okay fine, how about I tell you that we had to eat and along the way, I changed the menu?"

Officially as a couple, they had only been together since their teen years but they had known each other forever. And they both knew that they'd continue to be together forever. The next big step was to get engaged but neither was pushing to bring the topic up. Especially when both had just recently gotten full-fledged positions as pro-heroes for the agencies they interned for as teens attending the prestigious U.A. Academy for pro-heroes-in-training.

Ochako loves every minute of getting to work for Gunhead who's adorable way of speech and actions made her gush, always coming home to a jealous Katsuki who didn't share the same enthusiasm for stories of her boss's shenanigans.

Meanwhile Ochako _lives_ for stories of Katsuki's boss Best Jeanist who'd fight him tooth and nail to wear the required dress code of tight jeans and pulled back side swept gelled hair. To this day, he could proudly say he was the only pro on the force to deny his boss of ever getting his way.

And now as young adults living on their own in a decently sized apartment in the heart of the city – they could do whatever they want. Unless someone asked, no one would know that Katsuki was actually the hands-on all around chef in their relationship. Ochako could barely boil water without burning it if they were lucky.

"I know that's not the reason which by the way, that isn't a good reason" she deeply blushed at the innuendo.

"Fine" he said again through gritted teeth, "I was in the mood for soufflé pancakes instead of a birthday cake so I was in the middle of making them when you waltz in from work talking about that fuckin' shotacon terminator you call boss when all I want is a moment to not have to hear stories about _him_ and instead I want _my_ girl to focus on only _me_ for tonight"

"I'll always be your girl" she reminded him, hooking her bra and putting her shirt back on, "that's never going to change but you need to talk to me when you're bothered by something, Kacchan. I don't mind if you wanna jump my bones from time to times but a little warning would be nice next time" she licked away at batter on the inner corner of her pink lips.

"Sorry, I know I should've… it's just that I had a shitty day at work today"

"What did Best Jeaniest do now?" she asked in all-knowing tone. Time and time again she advised him to suck it up because his own boss wasn't terrible. If anything, the man was wise, well poised, and ranked number four in the top five ranked heroes of all time for a reason.

"He…" he couldn't even swallow the knot caught in his throat down, "he…"

"Katsuki…" she urged, "spit it out"

"He put me on a billboard wearing his stupid ass tight denim jeans for some clothes store without my consent! Rambling on and on in my damn ear about how sacred a public image is! Like let me blow shit up and save people – FUCK!" he said with a flustered face from the embarrassment he was feeling from having his face plastered on such a super cheesy ad with the denim fashion he despised so much.

"Is that all?" she asked, puffing up her cheeks to prevent herself from bursting.

"It's not funny!" he complained as he adjusted both his boxers and baggy sweatpants back up.

Once fully dressed despite the chunks of batter splashed on her clothes, Ochako got on the tips of her toes and kissed Katsuki on the cheek that was smudged with raw batter. "I think this would be way more amusing if only I could say that my husband gets himself into funny situations at work"

"You proposing woman?" he raised a brow with a smirk playing on his lips. He'd give her credit for sneakily bringing up the subject.

"Maybe?" she teased as she tapped his bare chest near his heart three times, "I love you so don't you think it's about time we tie the knot?"

"About damn time!" he agreed as he picked her up.

On instinct, Ochako wrapped her legs around his waist, arms securely around his broad shoulders.

"Where are you taking me?" she batted her eyelashes, feigning innocence.

"To the bedroom to continue where we last left off because it's my birthday and all I want is you" he winked at her with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

At twenty-five-years-old, Katsuki had the freak out of a lifetime. He was already an established and reliable hero despite his brutish ways but he always got the job done even if it meant coming home to a scolding from his young wife who he'd unintentionally make cry whenever he'd suffer a minor injury while taking down stubborn villains.

He would constantly reassure her that he'd always come back home to her even if he broke all his limbs just like he'd worry about her whenever she dealt with her own share of troublesome villains but today of all days after a grueling forty-eight hours on the job dealing with another sludge monster – his _favorite_ quirk to deal with – he came home late on his birthday to an overly emotional Ochako.

"W-W-Why d-d-did-didn't yo-yo-you ans-answer y-your pho-ne?" she blubbered as soon as she heard the door click shut and watched as her husband entered covered in small chunks of residue slime.

"Stupid ass sludge monster ate my phone. I had to let it swallow me in order to get it back" he grumbled feeling gross and wanting nothing more in that moment than a hot steaming shower.

"S-sw-sw-s-swallow?" she nearly choked on the words.

"Chill, Angel-Face. I'm fine but my phone… eh, not so much" he silently mourned the loss of his cell that was too filled with slime to even bother salvaging. "Deku and that Half-n-Half bastard were there for back up so I promise I didn't do anything too… brash" he tried to calm her nerves, knowing that Deku could provide that comfort of reassurance with his supported back up whenever a villain took hours upon hours to finally arrest and take down. And for a second it seemed like it worked until she burst into tears.

"Ochako, what's up with you?"

"I'm so sorry, Kacchan. Just… please go shower and then we can talk" she wiped away at her endless tears trying to assure him that she could wait.

"Uhh… okay" he hated having to leave her in her current state but he also badly needed a shower for the filth covering his entire self and to help relieve his aching muscles.

Feeling fresh and back to normal, Katsuki walked out of their bathroom in his usual baggy lounge sweatpants and a towel wrapped around his board shoulders. Beads of water rolling down his bare chest as he wiped away at his face and upper chest with his towel.

"Feeling better?" he cautiously asked her once he found her standing by the sliding door to the balcony overlooking the city lights.

"A bit, I'm sorry if I scared you" she calmly replied with a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Angel-Face…" he hated when she pretended to act like she was okay. She never had to put a front for his sake. "Will you now tell me what's eating you up?" he almost begged with the urgency lacing his tone as he towered over her and gently wrapped his arms around her waist.

Biting her bottom lip to stop her trembling, she readjusted his hands and placed them directly on her stomach. "Remember how I suddenly got really sick a few weeks ago?" she began as she heard him hum, "you were so sick that you missed work for a couple of days and only because Gunhead didn't want you getting hurt" he replied, remembering the fear in his eyes not liking the idea of having to go to work and leaving her home alone when she could barely get out of bed to go throw up in the bathroom. It was the first time that he saw her become extremely ill and it had terrified him.

"I got the results this morning…" she nervously whispered.

"And?" he kept his voice even, not wanting to panic over her news just yet.

"I'm…" she blinked away the tears welling up in her eyes, "pregnant" she finished in a shuddered breath.

He knew he should've turned her around in that moment to face her.

He knew he should've said something right away knowing this had been on her mind all day.

He knew he should've reacted in any way to let her know that he acknowledged what she had just said.

But he didn't as he stood there still, holding her flat stomach that was apparently carrying _his_ child.

"I'm so sorry, Katsuki! I know we've never talked about having children… I mean, I know I want kids in the future but we're still young and… and… I should've asked you first. I should've made sure my birth control didn't backfire… I should've…" she was blaming herself for this and he didn't like it one bit as he heard her voice rise higher and higher, growing more frantic with her frenzied thoughts.

"Shh… breathe Angel-Face" he quietly reminded her, his lips brushing against her hair. Children have always scared him knowing he wasn't the gentlest of people. He could be an asshole at times but he could never tell her that he didn't want this. Sure, someday he knew he would fully be ready to want this but today was not that day and now it had to be. He had to learn to be ready for the next big step in their lives.

Katsuki knows he technically has nine-months to prepare himself for this. Her worrying over his safety and health becoming more frequent recently started to make sense with the news. She didn't want him to get killed or severely hurt knowing she was now pregnant with _his_ child.

 _His_ child.

A child made from _their_ love for each other.

He felt her become less shaky in his hold as she placed her hands over his on her stomach.

"This isn't just your fault, dummy" he chuckled, "we're in this together"

"You mean it? You're not mad at me?" she sniffled.

"Fuck no, I could never get mad at you!" he said as he kissed the top of her head and tapped his fingers three times against her hands, "I love you and that's all that matters"

"You're not scared?"

"Hell yeah I am!" he confessed, "But like I said, we're in this together"

"Katsuki…" Ochako let the tears cascade down her face and cheeks as she squeezed his hands and let go, turning to face him. One look into his eyes and she knew he was being genuine with the sincerest smile touching his lips.

"Ochako..." he wanted to say more but opted out, letting his actions speak louder than words as he leaned down closing the gap between them and kissed her.

No matter what life had to throw their way on his birthdays of all days – they'd always handle it together. Now and forever.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done!

Uhuhu, I originally wanted to write a birthday one-shot solely focused on Ochako telling him that she's pregnant (I love Kacchako children) but felt like that wouldn't be long enough for a special birthday fic. In the end, I'm pretty happy with how this idea turned out~

And now I must tumble away to my current on-going Kacchako fic – _A Tsundere's Heart_.

I don't own Ochako Uraraka or Katsuki Bakugou and all other characters used in this fic – Boku No Hero Academia is owned by Kohei Horikoshi.

I just own the idea/plot/story/whatever you want to call it~ lol :P

Please remember to R&R! If anyone is afraid to leave reviews due to language difference - please don't be! I can fluently read Spanish and partial French! :) And hey, that's why Google translate was invented after all! LOL.


End file.
